Jobs, Money, and Discord
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Due to Master Hand losing all their Christmas funds while gambling one night. The Smashers are forced to work around to earn the money for this Christmas. It's just simple jobs right? Not in this mansion. Will extend beyond Christmas.
1. Prologue - Wario's Burgers

**My Christmas fic for this year. Since I missed last years due to the severe case of Writer's Block. You know, I should just stop blaming the Writer's Block about my lack of updates. Thing is, I lost a lot of motivation to write the last few years. Even more, I lost the motivation to read! How terrible is that? Hopefully next year will see the end of it. As for now, enjoy what I have written up.**

**Quick Note: Just know that all characters are still welcome in my fics even though they haven't returned in the games.**

**XoXoX**

**Jobs, Money, and Disorder**

Within the prosperous city of Smashville. A fast food joint just recently opened up. Having a sign of a burger with the letter W in front of it; stood in the parking area of said joint. The burger joint was specifically called "Wario's Burger. Where the Burgers can make you look like me." Not exactly an encouraging slogan, but it was surprisingly doing well within the first few hours of the opening. Then an explosion happened at the back where dark smoke started to rise and the smoke detectors started to beep. Running across the counter was an employee who was in fact on fire and screaming in pain.

This all started when Master Hand found out he had a gambling problem.

**Few days earlier**

The entire cast of the Super Smash Bros stood within the vast stage where Master Hand holds meetings discerning the consequences of the entire staff. Christmas was just a few days away and not everyone had the time nor money to buy the presents needed. However, many were waiting for their Christmas Bonus so they can at least get a handful of people presents.

"Evening Smashers." The hand greeted as he and his brother floated in the center of the stage. "This year is close to its end and we are about to start a new year and a new tournament!" He shouted; which was answered in cheers. "Hope your skills aren't diminished due to many of you remaining here and doing close to nothing this entire time." He added.

Within the crowds stood a young man. Having dusty blonde hair and a curious cone-shaped hat. This man was no other than Link; who was leaning on his arm, again unhappy of his current situation. The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had generously assigned him for a bodyguard job for someone who was in fact; joining the tournament this year. That someone being the Princess of the Cosmos; Rosalina herself. As she had demonstrated several times during the last years; she was in no need of a bodyguard, so he wasn't sure why Peach needed to assign him specifically for the job.

_"Well, just think of it as living up the mansion!"_

Peach's words continued to echo within his mind. Surly she's having fun tormenting him with her presence. "It'll be lively alright." He muttered to himself referring to the past times she was invited to the mansion as a guest. Now she'll be here all year and Peach is trying to be cupid and start a spark between them. He supposed it would be alright, if Peach wasn't so insistent about it.

Back to Master Hand, "You've already met and acquainted yourself with the newcomers. While several veterans haven't returned to the tournament, they are still among us and therefore, still welcome within the mansion." He pointed out as Wolf, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers still sat within the crowds.

"Enough of this." Bowser shouted, "Where's our Christmas Bonus?" He asked. The only main reason why he attended this meeting.

Master Hand immediately went silent, "The what?" He called out.

"The Christmas Bonus? You know, the cheque with cash on it so everyone can at least get one present this Christmas?" Peach pointed out.

"Oh right, THAT Christmas Bonus." Master Hand answered sheepishly. He would be scratching his head if he could, but alas, he is just a hand with no physical body.

Marth also turned skeptical at this, "You do have them. Right?" He crossed his arms as he questioned the hand.

Master Hand continued to be quiet; "Well, the thing is..." He started out.

"He lost them!" Crazy Hand blurted out nonchalantly.

Outside the mansion; a heavy snowfall began as the snow on the roof and trees fell off as the entire mansion shouted in surprise at the reveal. (In the distance; a mountain avalanche started.)

Back inside the mansion; the outburst caused the hands to fly back towards the wall. As they recovered from the outburst, Master Hand stood out towards them; "It's not what you think." He reassured.

"You ruined Christmas for the kids!" Peach shouted, standing up and stiffening her arms.

The other Smashers continued to cause an uproar as they argued towards the Hand on how and why he lost their Christmas Bonus. Master Hand finally had enough of this, "SILENCE!" He shouted at the top of his voice. At this, all the Smashers were silent and looked at the Hand. "I don't have your Christmas Bonuses, but I still managed to get enough spending money for each and everyone of you." He revealed, causing relief to everyone. "There's just one teensy-tiny condition that each and everyone of you have to do." He replied, causing many death glares from the Smashers.

Crazy Hand again interrupted; "You all have to work your butts off to pay off the guys we borrowed from." He once again replied.

Back outside; even more snow fell off the trees deeper in the woods and even off houses in Smashville as the Smashers again shouted in surprise. (A black hole somehow formed in space.)

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were once again acquainted with the wall as the shockwave made them fly back towards it. As he recovered; Master Hand was met with a very familiar scene of each and every Smasher shouting towards him. So again, he let out his loud voice; "SILENCE!" He shouted, causing silence within the room once more. "Now, you can either work for the money or you can have none at all. It's your choice." He gave the choice between take it or leave it.

All the grumbles revealed that the Smashers were in fact, not happy with this arrangement, but agreed to do so anyways.

The F-Zero racer stepped up; "What happened to the money anyways?" He asked.

"About that." Master Hand started; "It's a funny and long story..." He replied.

"He lost them all in a game of poker." Crazy Hand pointed out.

At this point, all the Smashers were silent as they couldn't muster out the words; either because they were in fact surprised that an entity such as Master Hand could lose at such a game, or they were surprised too much this day and figured causing another outburst wasn't simply worth it. Or they were surprised at the fact that Master Hand would even show interest in such a thing.

Master Hand was surprised. He was expecting to fly against the wall again, as he had braced himself once more. Looking over the Smashers, he cleared his throat; "Anyways, the people I borrowed the money from requested your services and even lend us some property and vacant buildings for which you may earn money to pay back. I ask that you guys help each other in this little scenario I accidently caused." He explained.

"If it's your problem. Why are we cleaning it up?" Ganondorf asked.

"Because shut up." Was the only response from the Hand. He cleared his throat again, "Now that everything is explained, you are dismissed." He concluded, "You all start tomorrow." He added as he floated away.

As everyone left the room, they were all grumbling at the predicament they all got in. "This isn't fair." Muttered Bowser, as he slowly walked out of the room.

"It can't be that bad." Lucina replied. New to the mansion, she was still oblivious to the fact of the happenings around the mansion. In fact, she never heard of a Christmas Bonus.

"Want to bet?" Rosalina asked. Being here longer than the other newcomers, she was sure that this little event will be unforgettable to say the least.

**The next day**

The first Smasher who managed to get a job was in fact Wario. He contacted his crew and managed to get the parts needed for his job. His job happened to be a Burger Joint. He managed to get himself a vacant building that is best suited for a fast food restaurant. His main crew couldn't manage to come help him run it, but he did convince five of the Smashers to work for him. The Smashers were Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Rosalina, and Lucina. The former three weren't thrilled to work with Wario as they knew of his greedy habits, Rosalina was a bit hard to convince as she knew of his habits as well. Lucina; unknown to her, agreed to help because she agreed to help the other Smashers. Plus she wanted to get acquainted with the Smashers who were here in the very beginning. (She also wanted to know Captain Falcon's fighting technique so she can best him for her father.)

"Alright-a worms. I'm now your-a boss. Anything I say goes. No questions asked." Wario immediately took command of him being the top dog of the business.

"I got a question." Link replied, raising his arm.

Wario immediately increased his head size a couple more inches and intruded Link's personal space, going right up in his face. "I said. NO. QUESTIONS. ASKED!" He emphasized his previous statement.

Link immediately covered his nose as he smelled the garlic from Wario's breakfast in the morning. "What's the name of this restaurant?" He asked.

Wario's head grew back to normal size as he was dumbfounded by the question. "I never-a thought of it actually." He thought to himself quietly. He accessed the deepest part of his brain to figure out the name of the restaurant. Remembering the various tracks he has in Mario Kart, he immediately figured out a name. "I shall-a call it: Wario's Burgers. Where the heavens meets the earth and the burgers make you look like me." He revealed the name and the slogan.

They were all skeptical about the name, "More like The Earth meets He..." Captain Falcon started.

"Anyways!" Wario shouted out. "The burgers aren't-a gonna make themselves, so let's make-a some burgers." He gave out the pep talk.

The five looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and went to the back kitchen.

**One hour later**

The Burger Joint was going fine actually. They already had a line up of guests who were looking forward to eating burgers from Wario's. However, there was one tiny little problem.

"What do you mean none of you know how to cook burgers?" Wario shouted at the five who were doing several activities related to fire and burnt burgers.

Link was attempting to flip the burgers. But it was always met with him accidentally knocking it off the grill and in the moments of anger, flipping it hard enough for it to launch all the way at the ceiling and getting stuck there. (He had thirty patties stuck up there.) Rosalina somehow managed to burn a tomato with it being black and without juice inside it. (Instead of burning it into a crisp.) Captain Falcon was doing something decent; if unique. He placed several raw meat in a sack, hanged up said sack in form of a punching bag and he was punching the bag. In an attempt to tenderize the meat. Lucina was also actually doing something unusual, but decent. She was using her sword to cut up the meat. As for Samus; she was being attacked by a mob of fat men who ordered burgers half-an-hour ago.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Captain Falcon shouted as he punched the bag with all his force. Which caused the bag to rip apart and having the raw meat fly all over the place. He looked around before finding Wario who was covered in the meat; "Too much force?" He asked.

Wario slowly wiped the meat off his face. He thought he would be getting a good business having these five working for him. Yet, he didn't know that none of them knew how to work a grill or do things properly. "This can't get any worse." He muttered.

**Later**

Everyone switched positions and now it was Captain Falcon's turn to get harrassed by angry customers. Lucina was now attempting to cook with Link still trying to flip burgers. Samus; who was battered up, was now making patties; giving them to Link to cook. (So far the only one doing something correctly.) Rosalina was in the back using her magic to carry all of their deliveries to cook. Wario gave a satisfying smirk as things were actually going smoothly. Except for the fact that Link added another ten patties onto the ceiling.

Rosalina was doing fine. Using her magic to carry in all their products was no big deal. She brought in another handful of boxes which would have taken five trips for one man. So she had to take in another last five boxes and she was done for now. So she opened the door and saw a startling sight. A horde of mice appeared and it looked like they were trying to get under the boxes so they can carry it. She was curious as she always knew mice would break into the boxes instead of carrying them away, so she decided to follow them. She was sure that Wario wouldn't notice their absence as they were in fact doing a bit better and managed to fill in a couple of orders. So it was likely he was counting his gold coins in his office. So without further notice, she started to stalk the mice.

As Rosalina predicted, Wario was in his office counting his gold coins over and over again. "I better make-a sure I counted correctly." He replied to himself and started counting again. However, he smelled something burning and just as he smelled that, the smoke alarm started to beep. Grumbling evil curses to himself, he got up from his seat and went to investigate. When he opened his door, he was immediately met with an empty restaurant and smoke all over the place. "What in the world?" He muttered and went to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw that Link and Lucina were trying to get the fire out that they started on the grill. "What happened?" He asked the two.

"I don't know. All I did was put a cheese on the grill and it went poof, then went ablazing!" Lucina explained, using Link's hat to get the fire out.

Link was panicking too much to notice that his hat being used as a fire swatter as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and was trying to pull the pin. "It literally went poof." He managed to say out. He was still struggling with the pin as it was stuck on the extinguisher.

"Where's Captain Falcon and Rosalina?" Wario asked as he noticed the absence of the racer and the cosmic lady.

Samus was in fact, not panicking at all and was still focusing on her job and cutting up the meat still. "Rosalina didn't bring in the next shipment yet, so something has happened. As for Captain Falcon, I think I see the customers carry him outside." She explained.

Link finally managed to get the pin out, but at the same time he pulled off the top and it started to shoot around the place. First hitting Wario in the head; knocking him out. Lucina watched the fire extinguisher fly around and saw that it hit Link in the back, sending him into the fire and causing him to catch on fire. Screaming in pain, he ran back and forth from the counter. (Yes, that was him in the beginning.) Wanting to help him, she waited for him to slow down so she can help put him out. Just then, the fire extinguisher hit Samus in the head, causing her to go face first into the raw meat and tossing the knife into the air. The knife manage to go towards Link and hit him in his foot. With the new pain, he tripped onto the floor. Taking this opportunity, Lucina went down and started to pat him, trying to get the fire out.

Finally, Rosalina came back, apparently panicking. She ran into the door, nearly getting hit by the still flying extinguisher and stopping her in her tracks for her to take into account of the chaos that is currently happening. However, before she could ask whoevers available, various tiny arrows flew past her, causing her to take cover behind the counter where Samus was. Speaking of, Samus came to and lifted her head from the meat. Before she could see what was happening, she felt a sting at the back of her neck. Flinching at the pain, she felt behind there and pulled out what appeared to be an arrow. "Tranquilizers?" She muttered quietly as she felt back unconscious.

Finally the attackers came and appeared to be super intelligent mice as they came marching in with bows and arrows their size. Seeing as their arrows won't do much to harm a human, they coated them with a substance that'll cause immediate drowsiness before succumbing to paralysis and finally getting knocked unconscious. Captain Falcon also came running in, but from the front door. Not taking account of the fire, he dived through the server window and rolled behind the counter, next to Rosalina.

Back to Link and Lucina, the latter finally managed to kill the fire on the former, but was knocked unconscious by a similar arrow that hit Samus. Before standing up and taking into account of what is now happening, the extinguisher came back around and hit her at the back of her head, knocking her unconscious and collapsing on top of Link. Back to Rosalina, she noticed the Ylisse Princess on top of Link and despite all the chaos happening around her, got an idea to get Peach to leave her alone.

Captain Falcon still didn't notice the chaos and looked over the counter only to see the same mob of angry customers come back with pitchforks and torches. Seeing an unconscious Wario nearby, he did a combat roll towards him and picked up the large man, placing him on top of his shoulder with his rear facing the mob. "Say hello to my large friend!" Captain Falcon shouted as he squeezed said large friend and he let out a very disgusting sound, followed with green smoke. Taking account of the fire, it lit up the gas and caused a huge explosion. Rosalina quickly covered her face as the explosion caused by Wario's fart escalated upon the scenery.

Back at the Smash Mansion, Master Hand gave a deep sigh as he saw a huge mushroom cloud form in the distance. "First of many." He muttered to himself quietly.

"Only on the first day too!" Crazy Hand piped up. He then looked back to a random rock that hand playing cards placed in front of it. Crazy Hand looked at his own cards and saw that he had the losing hand again. "Best 5 out of 7?" He asked the rock.

Master Hand gave another deep sigh.

**The next day**

"We are lucky that Wario's fart has a mysterious effect on Non-Smashers. The mob doesn't remember what happened the other day." Dr. Mario explained as he looked at the reports for the six Smashers.

"I don't feel very lucky." Samus muttered as she was in a hospital gown with bandages wrapped around her head.

Captain Falcon had his leg raised and his right arm was in a cast, "Is the hazmat suits really necessary?" He asked as Dr. Mario and Peach were in hazmat gear.

"Sorry, but we don't want to risk contamination after you were all hit point blank with Wario's gas." Peach explained as she was attending to Link's burns, who was asleep at the moment and wrapped head to toe in bandages to heal his burns. Only his face remained unscathed and was left out for all to see.

Rosalina had her ankle badly sprained, so she had to stay off it for a while, but she was fuming because Peach had to put her next to Link's bed. Lucina was to her right and had her head bandaged as well as her hands as she suffered minor burns from putting Link out.

Wario had his own room as it was completely shielded off from the others and despite it being the other day, still had green smoke emitting from his body.

Mario and Peach then headed towards Wario to attend to him. Peach looked back, "Now your all going to be here for a while, so take the best of that time become better acquainted with each other." She joyously replied and gave a knowingly smirk towards Rosalina, who scoffed as she looked away.

Peach finally went into the room and Rosalina decided to put her plan into action, "Hey Lucina." She called out, causing the Ylisse Princess to look towards her. "I've seen you and Link the other day in amidst the chaos." She started out.

"It all started when I put that cheese on the grill." Lucina muttered, hoping this won't put her in the terrible first impressions category.

"It's not your fault. We were all inexperienced." Rosalina reassured, "Anyway, I saw what you did to him." She pointed out.

"I was just helping put out the fire on him." Lucina answered, still looking at her.

Rosalina looked away, she figured Lucina wouldn't be a heartsick type, not after taking a quick glimpse of her biography. However, she continued to base her plan around that, "I mean after that. I'm sure it was unintentional as you were hit in the head at the time, but you were in fact laying on top of him." She pointed out.

Lucina immediately blushed at this revelation, "My God, are you serious?" She asked. "Did anyone else see?" She immediately asked. She still wanted to give good first impressions and lying down with one of the original fighters is not the way to do it.

"I won't tell anyone else." Rosalina reassured. "I just wanted to say, he's not a bad catch." She replied looking towards Link; who was still asleep.

Lucina immediately looked at her, "Excuse me?" She asked, unsure of what she said.

"He's a handsome young man. Properly suited for a pretty young woman such as yourself." Rosalina pointed out.

Lucina still wasn't sure what she was hearing, "Where are you going with this?" She asked.

"I've read of the future you've been through, I'm sure with him at your side, you will never have to fear such a future again." Rosalina replied, looking towards the Princess who had her head tilted, "What I mean to say is. If you want to pursue him, go on right ahead. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance." She managed to say out.

Lucina finally registered what she said, "Oh no. I never came here to look for a chance at love. I just came here to test my fighting skills against the Hero King and the Radiant Hero. Plus many countless combatants here with peerless skill. If I want to protect my future, I can hone my skills here and be ready for anything." She explained her reason to join the Smash Bros.

"I'm sure you'll enter a whole new level spending your time here. But will you just look at him?" She continued her pursue, "His nice, wavy hair. Eyes as blue as the skies. Features unmatched by many. The very symbol of elegance. Just looking at him will probably cause you to see bubbles and steam rising in your vision." She explained, detailing his many features.

Lucina looked at him and saw that he was sleeping with his eyes half-opened, his hair was dirty and unkempt, he was snoring, and drooling in his sleep. She looked back at Rosalina to make sure that she was serious.

"Don't give me that look. His features are really nice. You just caught him at a very terrible time." Rosalina pointed out, crossing her arms.

Lucina gave her another look, "The way you make it sound like, you have your sights set on him." She pointed out as she described the mans features.

Rosalina immediately scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. It will never worked." She answered, looking at her, "We're complete opposites." She added.

Lucina looked ahead, "Really? You both seem like the calm and composed types to me." She replied and laid back.

Rosalina opened her mouth to say something, however...

"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to catch up on my sleep." Captain Falcon interrupted.

So Rosalina decided to leave the subject at hand and laid back as well. Lucina looked at her and gave a victorious smirk. Even what she said was correct of the man, she wasn't blinded at the fact that the two were involved in several predicaments from the files she read. Even if Rosalina was denying it, she did think something of him. That she was sure of. Looking back ahead, she then wondered what other adventures awaited her here?

**Fin**  
><strong>XoXoX<strong>

**My God! I actually wrote and finished a story in just a mere two days! That's much better than taking the better part of the year to write a story.**

**Anyways, I actually didn't want to start relationships right away, but I figured I should include sub-plots within the main plots being to collect money to pay off their debt. This fic was inspired by the Dissidia Final Fantasy story "Jobs, Money, and Chaos" by "sin2cos21" While this is not going to be a copy of that story, but with Super Smash Bros characters instead. This is also not going to be as goriest and black comedy-ish, but I will do my best to make it as funny and humorous.**

**I originally wasn't going to include Lucina within the Burger Joint and I still don't know what caused me to include her aside from the fact I like using her. Also, in the scene where Lucina uses her sword to cut the meat, it was just a play on the support conversation in her game with one of her possible male siblings where they use her sword to cut fruit and she chastises them for it.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a review. I will try to update this at least two times a month with more chaotic adventures within the Smash Mansion. If you liked, you can request me to tackle a job with a certain character and Smashers involved.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Later!**


	2. Ike's Florist Shop and Santa Dedede

**Alright, we're off to a good start. Story-wise, not character-wise. As the six recover from the previous job, we're going to have two small jobs in one. Thank you for your reviews and hopefully I can keep my New Years Solution.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>King Dedede - Mall Santa<strong>  
><strong>Ike - Florist Extraordinaire<strong>

**XoXoX**

The mall was still busy as for some reason; Christmas has not past within the Smash World yet. As such, there were many crowds hording along trying to get to the stores with the sales. One man, identifiable by his blue hair and red cape was trying to get to the store he was forced to work for. In his hands was a flower in a pot, already in bloom and was transporting to the client that requested it. However, as another sale was announced, a huge crowd of people; remarking a tidal wave, started to run up the down escalator. Cursing at these stupid people; the man held the flower up high so it won't be damaged. As he could of guessed however was the fact that people didn't care about the people in the way whenever they are rushing somewhere, so one man pushed him aside with enough force to have him flip over the railing and fall off the escalator. As he flipped over, he tossed the plant up high and it flew across the mall...

To the other side of the mall where a monkey elf was standing besides a Santa Claus with a child in his lap. They were just ending their shift for the night after being ravaged by greedy ten year olds. Everything ranging from getting stepped on, climbed on, chewed on, and getting gum all over the fake beard. Just then the monkey started chirping crazily catching the Santa Claus' attention and looked where the monkey was pointing. He saw something in the distance, but he was unable to make it out. Sticking around a bit to make it out, he widened his eyes as he saw it was a flower in a pot. He started to run as fast as his large belly would allow him, but it was in vain as when the pot smashed against the floor, it exploded for no particular reason.

After that, everything went haywire.

This all started two days after Master Hand discovered he had a gambling problem.

**Day after Contamination Zero**

Ike sighed. He was used to fighting bandits and warriors, be they knights or creatures his world calls laguz. He was not used to fighting clients with bossy requests. As his job would be as the service boy of a local floral shop. By service, he pretty much did most of the things. He would show his customers the flowers Zelda and Palutena grew; by the way, that's all they did, he would get their numbers and hours when to deliver and when he went to go deliver, he would come back to a full line as Zelda and Palutena would not mind the shop. In fact, he was certain that a certain doctor and princess came along to steal some flowers. Earlier in the day when he was checking up on those in the infirmary, he saw Mario and Peach carrying several flowers into a secluded chamber in hazmat gear. The flowers would quickly die but he noticed that the green smoke within the secluded chamber would reside a bit. Because of this and the sake of the entire mansion, he turned a blind eye on their shoplifting.

"Are you listening to me boy?" A large man asked as he noticed Ike drifting off whenever he spoke.

Again, Ike sighed, "I heard you. What I don't understand is that you of all people wants to send flowers to the poor souls minus one in the infirmary. Minus one being Wario." He explained the clients request.

"It's not for them, it's so that Wario's gas will stop plaguing the mansion." The man insisted on the request.

"Whatever you say, Ganondorf." Ike muttered as he looked over the details that Ganondorf gave him that explains how to make a flower bloom beautifully and would be able to eliminate Wario's gas once and for all. What he truly didn't understand is how Ganondorf would be able to know how to grow such a flower. Mainly for three things. One: He's Ganondorf. Two: He grew up in a desert last he heard, not exactly a remarkable place to acquire knowledge on flowers. Three: He's Ganondorf; King of Evil. Why would he possess that knowledge?

"Just make sure they bloom that flower." Ganondorf replied and turned away; flinging his cape majestically as he turned.

Nonetheless, Ike got up from his seat and went to the back where he opened the door and was greeted by Zelda and Palutena pouring water that sparkled. He wasn't sure what kind of water they used, but it made the flowers bloom rather quickly. Too quickly for him for it means that he has to deliver again.

Zelda immediately broke her concentration on the flower she's growing and looked at Ike, "Oh hello, Ike. Another request for us?" She asked. She was currently out of her usual Hylian Princess gown and had the clothes her Skyloft incarnation used to where. She had no idea where it came from or how it got into her closet.

Ike placed down the clipboard near her and sighed once more, "From Ganondorf of all people to request flowers." He muttered as he sat on a stool and crossed his arms.

Palutena emerged from the depths of the flowers; "Don't be so down on yourself. Flowers are supposed to cheer you up." She remarked.

Ike growled quietly, "Flowers don't cheer me up. Hitting bandits does." He pouted over the remark.

Zelda looked at the list, "Why would Ganondorf of all people know how to grow this specific flower?" She looked over the details.

"Don't ask me, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that one." Ike replied, still sulking at the job.

Palutena leaned besides the stool Ike was sitting on and crossed her arms, "What kind of flower is it?" She asked, leaning towards Ike a bit too close.

Zelda saw this and got up, walking towards them. "Well, it's called a Gerudo Bloom. Not much is known about it, but apparently it has mystical properties such as making everything smell nicely while eliminating any bad odor source." She explained as she got between Ike and Palutena and showing the Goddess the notes. Ike was oblivious to this fact and thought about supper as he didn't care for flowers.

Palutena gave a tiny smirk; "Maybe he's having a change of heart and using the flower to eliminate the gas that Wario fellow gave out the other day." She responded, grabbing the note. She then got a bright idea, "Oh right, we made another flower bloom and so we need you to deliver it to the faction near the tree across the mall." She explained as she placed her hand on Zelda's back and led her away from Ike.

As she and Zelda got to the table, she grabbed a rather unique plant that was round. It grew from two separate branches that curved inwards, forming a circle. The tips of the branches would intertwine as they met and together produced two leaves and a red berry. The result was a plant that was unheard of. **(-coughmistletoecough-)**

As she approached Ike, Palutena handed the plant to Ike; who kept a straight face as he grabbed it. Palutena discreetly left her hands where Ike's would touch, resulting in them touching hands. Ike stilled kept a straight face as he waited for the Goddess to let go.

Zelda tried to ignore it and focus on working as she continued to trim another flower. Palutena gave another smirk, "You know, this particular bloom has quite the history on it." She started out, having Ike sigh as he predicted another story coming along. "This plant on a particular planet is held as a symbol between two lovers and should they meet under it, they have to kiss to have a fortunate future." She explained, giving a _very _subtle hint. Zelda accidently cut off a flower from its branch at this remark.

Ike continued to keep a straight face as Palutena put on a particular charming face, "But we're not lovers and therefore cannot kiss under it. Not to mention that your a Goddess, meaning your future is fortunate enough as it is." He quickly turned down the idea. He wasn't particular smart, but he wasn't particular dumb either. He wasn't one for traditions anyways.

Palutena gave an annoying sigh as she withdrew her hands. _"One day." _She thought to herself. She turned towards Zelda and saw what she did to a flower, "What did you do?" She asked as she grabbed the head of the flower.

"Sorry. I got distracted by a butterfly fluttering by me." She answered in a sarcastic tone.

Ike went towards the door, "I'll go deliver this now. Please mind the shop." He replied as he shut the door.

As soon as he left, Palutena made her staff manifest out of pure light and swung towards Zelda, "You did that on purpose!" She shouted, regarding the plant Palutena was growing.

Zelda quickly dodged this and countered by blowing wind from Nayru's Love, "Stop hitting on Ike. He's not interested!" She shouted.

Palutena jumped back, "Oh please. How long have you two been together without so much as a kiss in the relationship?" She asked a startling question, not befitting a Goddess. But Palutena is not your regular Goddess, so we'll leave it at that.

"There are many reasons for that." Zelda answered the question. One of the many reasons being that the author is not risking another assassination attempt.

Before the fourth wall is broken further, Palutena and Zelda continued various insults and flung various magics as they fought over Ike. Speaking of which, let's go to him now.

Outside the shop, Ike continued his straight face as he observed an odd couple sitting at a nearby bench, reading a newspaper that had eyeholes in it. Ike figured this was the Doctor and the Princess, so he turned a blind eye and went down the escalator that was just across from the shop. He continued a straight face and imagined having battles with dragons or furious knights as he went on his day. Possibly the only thing keeping him sane on this job.

**Across the mall**

"Alright King Dedede." A man with no particular part of this story started, "Our last Santa and his little helper just went off their shifts, meaning it's your turn to sit down and have children sit on your lap." He explained the particular job to the penguin.

King Dedede stood by the chair as he watched the manager giving instructions. He was instantly hired on this job after seeing many remarkable resemblance between him and Santa Claus. The only thing he required was a beard, so they gave that to him and welcomed him aboard.

"Now for your little helper. We had to cut back on budget so we can pay our loans to the store, but luckily we were able to hire a guy willing to work for bananas." The manager revealed.

King Dedede was confused, why would a guy work for bananas instead of money? Then his partner revealed himself to show a certain monkey wearing a red hat. King Dedede quickly lowered his eyes and shoulders, "Figures..." He muttered quietly.

"Now I trust you know what to do?" The manager asked.

King Dedede sighed, "Be jolly and have kids tell you what they want for Christmas and give them a random toy to compensate the fact that we can't afford what they want." He answered with a bit of resentment. If it weren't for the glove in charge busting away their money, he wouldn't have to do this revolting thing called 'work'.

"Good. Now have fun and I'll check back in four hours." The manager replied and left.

King Dedede looked at Diddy Kong who in turned looked back as he scratched his head, "Sup?" King Dedede muttered out while the monkey answered by giving a couple of chirps. The King sighed, this was going to be a long day. He just hoped it won't go as chaotic as that time he read the report of the previous day.

**About ten minutes and twenty-two seconds later.**

King Dedede cursed as he got this job. After a mind blowing ten minutes, five children wearing masks started to jump on his stomach and pull the beard. "Monkey! Help me!" King Dedede commanded and the monkey in question started throwing banana peels left and right, causing various children and parents to slip. (As well as a blue-haired man in a blue cape, but that's another story.)

Just then, the manager came by after hearing a lot of yelling at this particular section. "What is going on here?" He asked in astonishment, before being answered with a banana peel to the face.

"They're savages! They are not satisfied with what I give them!" The King answered. He was giving them mint and quarters as he figured he can keep the presents and give them to everyone in the mansion so he won't have to work.

The manager threw the peel off his face, "No, King Dedede. They are not savages." He replied as he grabbed a kid who was crying, waiting for his turn. "You must treat them with respect and admire them. Now sit up and put both your chins up." The man quietly insulted the large King.

But rather then make a scene, he did as he asked and sat straight on the chair. The child whom the manager picked up came and sat on his lap. He looked at the child in the eye and asked, "What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" He asked pleasantly.

"I'm a girl." The child quickly pointed out.

King Dedede mentally sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Later**

Back to Ike, who finally arrived where the mall Santa was. "I have an order here. Your flower is ready for purchase." He called out in a dull tone.

"Ike!" A familiar voice called out.

Hearing his name, the mercenary followed the sound to an astonishing sight. There was a pile of kids who all climbed on what they call Santa Claus. "King Dedede..." He muttered as he figured out who the Santa was. "Suitable job for you." He replied as he paid no attention to the predicament the penguin was in.

"At least I'm not growing flowers!" King Dedede insulted, looking at the flower the mercenary was holding.

Ike kept a straight face the whole way here and it seemed it would stay like that since Ike didn't make an expression at the insult, "Where's your manager? He ordered this flower and I need to get back to the shop." He quickly wanted to get back so that the Princess and Goddess won't blow down the shop with their little rivalry. (He doesn't know why they fight.)

"I'm the manager. That must be the flower I ordered." The manager replied as he came into view.

Ike handed the flower over and produced a clipboard from beneath his tunic, "Just sign your name here and the amount of money needed." He replied, holding the clipboard out.

The man handed the flower to one of the masked children who held it up triumphantly. As he wrote out his name (Which only said manager.) and produced a cheque, he grabbed the flower. "You know, this particular bloom has quite the legend to it..." The man started out, about to start a story.

Ike waved his hand, "No offense, but my co-worker already told me about that story." He interrupted and turned to leave.

The manager looked at him, "Do you hate flowers?" He asked as he noticed that Ike was not very happy with his job.

Ike didn't answer and kept walking away, showing that the answer was no. The manager just kept a disturbing smirk on him as he walked away. The masked child that had the flower looked at the manager, who pointed his head towards Ike and the child sprinted along, stalking Ike.

"I still need help here!" King Dedede shouted. Diddy Kong gave up on helping, so he instead perched himself on top of the tree and began eating the bananas they were paying him with. The manager turned to him and looked at his watch. He was just about done.

Back to Ike, he continued his straight face as he started another long walk back to the shop. Since there was no panick caused by an explosion or giant mutant plant, he assumed that the shop was still in one piece. All of a sudden, he felt a chill. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back, only to see busy people going on about their business. He wasn't sure, but he knew someone was looking at him, from a distance maybe. He continued to look and look, but saw nothing out of the unusual.

Dismissing it as paranoia, since he hasn't been in combat for days, he continued on about his business. As he turned around, he was startled when a masked child stood in front of him with his hands behind his back. Ike thought back and noticed that this child was one of the five children who hung around that manager. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He was also confused on how the child was able to pass him when he left much earlier.

The child said nothing, instead he revealed his hands in which a cheque was in his palm. Ike felt around and noticed that the cheque he received from the manager was gone, so he breathed a sigh of relief after noticing it was missing from his person. As he grabbed it, he looked at the cheque to make sure it was the correct cheque, "Thanks a lot. If I lost this, the girls would never let it down." He replied and looked at the child again, except said child was gone. Looking around, Ike saw no traces of the child. Shrugging his shoulders, he figured he was getting sluggish from the same reason as his paranoia. He figured hitting the training room tonight would get him in top shape the next day.

Without further delay, Ike finally arrived at the shop and as he walked in, he heard commotions in the back where the girls were suppose to be growing flowers. Sighing, he began walking towards the back door. Ignoring two people who were hiding behind a small plant and a lamp. When he opened the back door, he saw an interesting sight. Whatever the two girls were doing, it somehow escalated by having a plant mutate with sentience roots and were holding the two upside down and binded their arms.

"Now what are you two doing?" He asked, like nothing is out of the ordinary.

Palutena turned towards him, "Well, long story short, I misaimed a spell and unleashed a plant mutant among us." She explained in pretty understandable words.

Zelda turned towards him as well, "Now that your here, you can cut us down." She pointed out. "By the way, Ganondorf's flower is ready for delivery." She added, turning around to face the table where said flower is.

Ike paid no heed to the two women and instead went to grab the pot, "I'll go deliver this. Please stop hanging around and get back to work." He replied in frustration. He was starting to get sick of flowers. He then left the room, leaving the women hanging upside down.

"He's going to get a scolding once we get back." Zelda muttered as she continued to slowly spin around.

Palutena had the same idea as well, "How about we announce we're having a sale, so we can finish faster and get back to the mansion to get to Ike?" She proposed the idea.

Zelda turned towards her, "I'm doing the scolding. You go do whatever Goddess' do on their free time." She snapped towards her.

Needless to say, the two began arguing again.

Back to Ike, who went back onto the escalator, sighed. Why do these people celebrate Christmas? His country never celebrated Christmas. He assumed the other Smashers done so in their worlds, but still.

As he continued to lament his predicament, he heard the intercom beep. "Attention all customers. The florist shop on the second floor is having a sale." The announcer, who strangely sounded like Palutena. "Sale?" Ike muttered. He never agreed to a sale. Then he got a chill again. When a sale is announced, all population within the store go into their primal state and charge towards the sale, uncaring for the people in their way. He looked ahead and saw as he feared. The people started to run up the escalators, pushing everyone aside. Hoping to at least squeeze through, Ike held the plant over his head and leaned against the railing. He later found that this was futile as a man just shoved him aside, knocking him off the escalator. As he fell off, he tossed the plant into the air, which began to soar across the mall. As he fell, the cheque in his tunic started to glow strangely. Before he could see what was happening, he fell into a fountain.

Across the mall, King Dedede gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens above that that's over." He muttered out as he pulled off the beard which had lots of gum in it. Diddy Kong just chirped happily, glad to get out of the suit he was wearing. (He ripped it off.) "Let's go sign out and back to the mansion." He concluded the day's work and began walking.

Diddy Kong looked off to the distance and saw something troubling. He began chirping and screeching as well as hopping in place and pointing. King Dedede saw his behavior and looked at him, "What's wrong?" He asked and looked where he was pointing to see something flying towards them.

Narrowing his eyes to figure out what that thing was, he widened it as he saw it was a pot that was on a collision course where they were. He began to run away as fast as his large belly would let him. However, as the Gerudo Bloom hit the floor, something strange happened.

**Outside**

Ganondorf was on his way back to the mall; grumbling how far away the distance between the mall and mansion was. "I forgot to tell them to be careful with the flower. If it hits the ground hard and introduced to magical properties, it could cause an explosion." As he said that, he heard an explosion and he looked ahead to see a mushroom cloud form at the mall. He kept a straight face as he's the King of Evil and has no time to make worried, speechless, scared, or marveled faces. Instead, he stood in place and crossed his arms.

**Later**

"Once again, we're lucky that the flower was able to scatter pollen which had the inhabitants forget what happened. Master Hand is taking the opportunity and fixing the mall as fast as he could. So people of both sides could just go on with their lives without no one suing." Peach explained as she examined the injuries of King Dedede, Diddy Kong, Palutena, and Zelda.

They were all placed with the previous six, having ten of them in there. Wario was still in the contamination tent.

Link was awake this time, but he was still mummified and as such, couldn't move. However, he was able to see Palutena who was placed across from him, "Funny how you, of all people would be in here." He scoffed.

Palutena looked at him, "What makes you say that?" She asked.

Link again scoffed, "Your a Goddess, couldn't you just snuff away all these injuries all together?" He asked.

Palutena scoffed as well, "My powers don't work like that." She pointed out.

King Dedede (Who had his large waist wrapped up) spoke up, "What happened to you two anyways?" He asked, as he recalled only him and Diddy Kong; who was forced to stay still, were caught in the blast.

Zelda spoke up, "Well, as soon as we were able to get ourselves down. We announced a sale that we hoped would sell all our products." She explained the beginning.

Palutena scoffed, "Of course, we underestimated the humans and were trampled under them before an explosion engulfed us all." She finished and noticed everyone looking at her, "No one died." She added and began looking around. "Where's Ike?" She pointed out.

At this, everyone except Link started looking around, "Good point. Where is he?" Zelda asked as he was absent from the group.

**Much later**

In the complete wreck of the Santa Claus section sat a lone being. "Hello?" He called out. He felt slow and small. He could barely move his arms, but he was certain of what he saw. Debris, likely caused from the flower Ganondorf asked him to bloom. Yes, this being was Ike, but unlike the others who was greeted with a visit to the infirmary, he was met by an interesting ailment. "Anyone?" He called out as he continued to move along slowly.

Why was he so slow? He didn't feel injured, nor did he feel fatigue. He continued to crawl out of the debris and noticed that everything was bigger then normal, as a spider trekking passed him ensured. Just then, he heard footsteps, "Hey! I need help!" He called out, catching the man making the footsteps.

As the man approached, Ike couldn't make out his face, but the uniformed suggested that he was a manager here. Perhaps the same one in charge of King Dedede. "Well now. This is interesting." The manager called out.

"I need you to take me to the mansion on top of the hill." Ike requested, "I'd do it myself, but I feel a bit sluggish, so I need you to take me." He continued to plead towards the man.

The man then leaned down and picked him up. "Wait?" Ike called out as he figured that it was he who change sizes. "Why am I so small?" He asked.

The manager looked back, "Come along children." He called out, having five small children wearing masks come out of the debris of the mall, "We have to take this man to the mansion." He revealed their mission. The manager then looked at Ike with a disturbing smirk.

"What happened to me?" Ike asked, still wondering why he shrunk.

The manager pulled out a pocket mirror and showed Ike what he was. Ike was clearly disturbed and confused at what he saw. Where his head was, a red flower appeared there. Where his arms were, was two leaves in its place. His entire body was just a root, holding the head and the leaves, showing he turned into a rose. "This can't be!" Ike shouted.

The manager looked back to see a Hand wearing a carpenter hat floating about and fixing everything. He then turned to Ike and continued his disturbing smirk, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

**XoXoX**

**Second Chapter finished. I feel the end was rushed a bit, but hopefully that doesn't ruin the product. Anyways, second job and already they blew up a mall. And yes, The Happy Mask Salesman is the manager and the five kids are the ones from inside the moon. Majora's Mask comes out this year, so I figured it be nice if I could add in a cameo from there.**

**The day after Wario farted shall be known as Contamination Zero.**

**I was originally going to make this chapter (Notably Ike) a Palutena centric as she grows the flowers, but I had more ideas with Ike delivering the flowers. I also added Zelda in there just because.**

**Palutena and Zelda seem to fight over Ike while at the same time Palutena has a little bit of a rivalry with Link; who shares that rivalry. Oh and Ike apparently turned into a rose.**

**Please review!**


	3. Ike's Shenanigans

**Third chapter. Surprisingly, I haven't lost the will to write, so write I shall.**

**Following Ike and King Dedede's jobs, we shall go to another...well, not exactly a job, but rather the aftermath of Ike's transformation into a rose. I was going to include the next job, but..well, I'll explain after you read this bit.**

**XoXoX**  
><strong>Ike's shenanigans.<strong>

Down within the corners of Smashville laid a prosperous shop. Lines of people would wait just to get their coffee. However, once a trio consisting of three people with eyes of blue, with one holding a rose entered the shop. It exploded for some reason. (This will happen next chapter.)

**Day Two after Contamination Zero.**

Before we jump into the main characters of this chapter, let's focus a bit on one of them. In the main hall walked a curious creature. This creature was round, appearing harmless but is in fact, one of the many creatures that should be feared across various states. Yes, this creature of bottomless appetite was Kirby. However, he is not the main character of this chapter. The main character is about to arrive now.

The mansion bell rang, ringing loudly throughout the mansion. (It's a big mansion, someone has to hear it.) Being in the main hall, Kirby decided to answer it. As he reached the door, he tip toed to reach the door knob. Even at that, he had to hop a bit. As he done so, he opened the door and examined around outside to see that no one was at the door. Disregarding it, he was about to close it when he heard a voice.

"Kirby!" The voice occured.

Looking around to find out who called his name, Kirby was about to close it again when he heard the voice once more.

"I'm down here!" The voice called out.

Looking down, Kirby saw a Rose. Initially he thought it was one of the Pikmin that was around here. But then remembered that the Pikmin don't talk. So he got curious of the rose.

"I need you to take me to the infirmary!" The voice called out.

He remembered that roses don't talk as well. Thinking it a threat, he was about to open his mouth and inhale it. He hasn't ate since ten minutes ago and he was incredibly hungry. Not to mention that the rosey scent made his mouth water. So he picked up the rose and opened his mouth.

"It's me, Ike!" The voice called out panickedly.

Kirby closed his mouth again to look at the rose. He didn't know that there was a rose variant called an Ike. Maybe that's why this rose can talk as well.

"I somehow turned into a rose. So I need you to take me to the infirmary." The rose, revealing itself as Ike from previous chapter.

Kirby tried to remember how Ike looked like. He remembered that the Ike he knew was much bigger then this puny rose. He also remembered the blue hair that Ike had...or was it Marth that had the blue hair? He remembered someone having red hair, but his name was Roy if he remembered correctly. Then again, there was a turtle in this mansion now that was called Roy, so maybe he remembered wrong and this is the person he remembered that had red hair, which would be suiting since this rose was red. Confused, he decided he should carry around this rose a bit to see if he can find someone to explain it to him. If he can find no one, he'll just eat it.

**At the infirmary**

Miraculously, five people were getting the green light to leave the infirmary. They weren't sure how, but Dr. Mario and Peach were able to quickly heal injuries from dislocated shoulders to massive burns. The only ones who weren't getting out were King Dedede, Diddy Kong, Palutena, Zelda, and Wario; who was still in the decontamination tent...and still emitting green gas. They were dressed in their usual garb and after straightening their clothes, stood at the door waiting for clearance. Apparently, they had to wait to see if Wario's gas has left their system.

At the bed, Zelda sat up, "I'm still wondering where Ike is. He hasn't returned yet and it has been one day." She replied concerned.

Palutena tilted her head, "Perhaps he is still under the debris." She pointed out.

Link looked towards her, "Your a Goddess, can't you just use your powers to point him out?" He asked.

Palutena responded by crossing her arms and looking away, "My powers don't work like that." She pointed out once more.

Link scoffed and turned around, "Master Hand would have found him by now if he was under the debris." He pointed out and began to wonder where he could be.

Just then, Fox came in. "Perfect! Just the people I was looking for." He replied as he looked at the Smashers who were available.

"What is it?" Samus asked.

"Well, I just opened my coffee shop and I was handing out coupons for the grand opening." Fox explained his reason of being there. As he done that, he handed five coupons to the five Smashers respectively.

Captain Falcon looked at the coupons, "How come Wario didn't hand out coupons for his burger joint?" He wondered before figuring out he was talking about Wario who probably saw it as wasted money. "Never mind." He added as he saw Link and Samus glaring at him as if telling him about who he was talking about.

Samus looked up from the coupon, "Why us five of all people?" She wondered.

Fox scratched the back of his neck, "Well, seeing as Master Hand told us to help each other in the business. I thought my coffee shop would give you guys some restuarant tips." He explained rather quietly.

"And what makes you think your restuarant will be more successful?" Samus asked once more.

"Unlike Wario's burger joint. Mine has professionals." He quickly pointed out.

Everyone was quiet, (And looking down) until Captain Falcon pointed out, "You do realize that we were the ones working at Wario's Burgers, right?"

Fox grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I sort of figured that out just now." He admitted quietly. He truly did forget that these were the people that worked at Wario's and this girl here; Lucina was the one who caused it to blow up. "Just drop by whenever. It's already open." He added and left.

Link looked at his coupon and sighed. Without word, he left the infirmary as did the others.

Except for Rosalina, who was about to leave until she was stopped by Peach. "I noticed Fox gave you guys something. If I'm not mistaken, that's a coupon for his coffee shop." She pointed out the obvious.

Rosalina looked at the coupon, "Yeah, I was thinking of going later on this afternoon." She revealed her plans.

Peach clapped her hands, "Perfect! I'll get Link to escort you!" She exclaimed excitingly without word and took off before Rosalina can say anything.

Rosalina only groaned, "I don't need an escort. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She responded to no one in particular. She began to think of a way to get out of this situation, but no doubt Peach is already "convincing" Link to escort her.

_"Take Rosalina to Fox's Coffee Shop!" Peach demanded._

_Link sighed, "Fine! Just let me down." He replied as he was held upside down by the boisterous Donkey Kong, who did as he asked and dropped Link onto the floor._

She never knew how Peach manages to convince Link to escort her around, but she figured it's best for her not to know. She looked out the window and saw Lucina observing the Goomba's. As in, she was sitting in front of a Goomba and staring at it. She figured that Lucina never saw a Goomba in her life and that it was natural that she would do that particular action. In fact, she saw the other newcomer; Shulk do a similar action of sitting in front of a Goomba to observe it.

She then got an idea; she'll go along with Peach's arrangement, but she'll invite Lucina along as well. While Peach tries to play cupid with her and Link, she'll do the same with Link and Lucina. So without further delay, she went to see Lucina.

**Back to Kirby and the rose**

Kirby still walked around the mansion holding the sentient rose. Although the rose said things along the words; Infirmary, Backyard, my room, Doctor's Office, or Master Hand, those locations were boring. He'd rather stick around the kitchen and other places where he can find food. Speaking of food, he just ate bushel of apples that the Pikmin gave him. He never knew why the Pikmin treated him like a god, maybe it's so he won't eat them. Who knows? Kirby was too hungry to figure it out.

"This is getting me no where." The rose; Ike muttered. He has been repeating the words to go to the infirmary or another important location, but the puffball always ignored him. Looking ahead, he saw the newcomer from his series; Lucina looking at the Goomba. In the exact same way he was looking at it before when he first arrived here. So he began to squirm around; "Give me to Lucina!" He shouted out.

Kirby looked at the rose again; he never knew roses could wriggle around like that. Then again, he always ate a rose whenever he saw one and never bothered to check it out. Looking ahead, he saw the blue haired swordsman named Marth. Maybe he knew the reason why this particular rose could talk. Without further delay, he went to go see Marth staring at the Goomba.

To Lucina, she crossed her legs and leaned forward staring at the Goomba. These creatures always seemed angry and Lucina wanted to see if they showed other emotions. This Goomba was surprisingly cooperative as it stayed still and in fact enjoyed a staring contest with Lucina. "Are you angry because you have no arms?" Lucina asked as she noticed the mushroom shaped creature had no arms. "Must be hard to write and grab stuff you need." She added and continued staring at the Goomba. The Goomba remained silent as it continued to concentrate so that it may win the staring contest.

Just then, Lucina felt a tug at her cape, causing her to blink and look away. Seeing it won, the Goomba began to walk away slowly. Lucina looked behind her and noticed the pink creature named Kirby, looking at her. "Oh hello." She greeted as she stood up.

Kirby didn't know that Marth had long hair. Either this was a different person or Marth grew long hair. It didn't change facts that the rose was starting to annoy him. So he held up the rose towards Lucina.

"Is this for me?" Lucina asked as she accepted the gift and grabbed the rose.

Now that Kirby was free of the rose, he saw a tasty snack in form of a Goomba and began to chase it in the forest.

Seeing the Goomba showing fear, Lucina grew concerned; "Well, it seems they are capable of showing other emotions." She amused to herself and wondered if she should help the Goomba. But if what she heard around here, Kirby's victims are usually fine and reappeared within a couple months. Looking at the rose again, she began to sniff the blossoms.

That is, until the rose sneezed, causing Lucina to dropped it from being startled. "What in Naga's name?" She wondered to herself as she noticed that this rose was different as it was groaning in pain.

"Sweet Ashera, that hurts." Ike muttered as it began to wriggle around before remembering that he's a rose.

Lucina went down on her knees and looked at the rose; "Sir Ike?" She called out as she recognized the Radiant Hero's voice.

Feeling relieved at someone finally expressing their concern, Ike rolled up, "Yes it's me. Am I glad to see that your paying attention." He expressed himself.

Lucina picked up the rose and looked at it, "How?" Was all she could express. When she was invited in this mansion, she was warned that strange things could happen, but this is a little too wierd.

Ike sighed, "I don't know myself. I was walking in the mall the other day delivering Ganondorf's flower when this huge mob knocked me over and there was an explosion and next thing I know, I turned into a rose." He explained all he can about his current condition.

Before Ike could request her to take him to the infirmary, another individual popped up. "I know talking to your plants helps them grow, but you seem like your actually talking to the rose." Rosalina chimed in as she walked up behind her.

Lucina turned around; "Lady Rosalina." She greeted and held out the rose, "Look at this." She replied.

Rosalina looked at it, "Yes, that's a rose. A common variant around here." She replied rather plainly, she then leaned down to sniff the rose. The rose once again sneezed, startling Rosalina and therefore causing her to swat it away from Lucina's hand.

Lucina immediately grew concerned, "Sir Ike!" She called out and ran towards it.

Rosalina immediately grew skeptical of Lucina's stature. She heard of her doomed future and that natural things like flowers were starting to die out, but this is still ridiculous. However, that rose did sneeze, but she figured Lucina was trying to prank her for their talk the other day. Nonetheless, she walked towards the princess.

Lucina picked up the rose and looked at it quietly, "Sir Ike, are you alright?" She called out, holding the rose in front of her. However, the rose remained quiet. "Ike?" She called out once more.

"You know, I don't think the actual Ike would appreciate you calling a rose by his name." Rosalina pointed out.

"You don't understand." Lucina continued to plead towards the rose. "This is actually Sir Ike." She answered and held the rose towards her.

Rosalina looked at the rose again with a skeptical look. "Well that aside. I have an invitation for you." She replied, putting her plan into action.

Lucina put her concern for Ike aside, "Invitation?" She asked.

Rosalina smiled, "You are well aware that Fox gave us coupon's for a free round of coffee for his resturant, right?" She pointed out, grabbing out her coupon and holding it out.

Lucina dugged into her pouch and pulled hers out, "Yeah?" She called out, curious of what she has planned.

"How would you like to come with me this afternoon? We can get to know each other better." She proposed her idea. She would leave out the tiny little, annoying detail of Link having to come along as well. Sure, Lucina doesn't seem to think of anything about Link, but this could help change it up a bit. In her favor at least.

"Yeah, sure." Lucina agreed to the invitation, and looked back at the flower.

Rosalina came up with another plot, "Why don't you give that to Link? I'm sure he'll know what to do." She proposed, thinking it'll get Lucina into Link's mind for a bit.

Lucina thought it was a good idea. He was here fighting the Radiant Hero and the Hero King for the last two tournaments. He must know of what to make of this. So she got back onto her feet, "Maybe your right." She replied and went towards the mansion.

"Just be sure to be careful about what you say. He might burn it." While she was still skeptical about the rose actually being Ike, she wasn't about to take any chances. Afterall, even through all the times she visited this mansion in the past; pretty weird things has happened. Meanwhile, she began to think of ideas to get away from the two while they are going to enjoy their coffee.

**Later**

Lucina continued to run throughout the mansion, looking for the Hylian Hero. The rose has yet to make a sound and she was starting to get worried. Finally, she came across him; eating at the table. "Sir Link!" She called out.

Link was just about finished and stood up when he heard his name, "You don't have to call me formally, Princess of Ylisse. Just Link will be fine." He called out and turned towards her. "What do you need?" He asked in a kind tone.

Lucina gasped deeply to catch her breath, "Here. Take this." She replied in short breaths and held out the rose.

Link was speechless. He didn't know what to make of this. This girl; Lucina looked like she was running all over the mansion just to find him just so she can give him a rose. While speechless, he remained a silent face as ever and only calmly grabbed the rose.

"Please. Take care of it." She continued breathing in short breaths and turned to leave. Still leaving a speechless Link behind.

Link looked at her retreating form. "She gave me a rose..." He muttered quietly and turned around to see Captain Falcon and Snake (He's still here.) grinning dopingly at him. "She just gave me a rose. Nothing is coming out of it." He reclaimed composure and turned to leave.

Captain Falcon and Snake responded by laughing like maniacs. "Someone's bitten." Snake pointed out.

**Later on that afternoon**

So the time has come to go to Fox's Coffee Shop. (About time if you ask me.) So Link and Rosalina gathered in the main hall. Lucina also arrived recently and before the three could leave, Peach came along to tell them something.

"Alright, so you two are going to Fox's Coffee Shop." Peach pointed out the obvious. "Before you guys go, I got a gift for you." She replied rather sweetly. (Link cringed as her sweetly voice meant something terrible.) "Now hold out your hands." She added, holding out her hand and keeping her other hand back.

Link and Rosalina sighed, but did as they were told. Before they knew it, Peach has snapped a strange bracelet onto to the two that beeped in different colors. "What's this?" Link asked.

"It's a bracelet designed for the sole purpose that you two won't separate." Peach pointed out.

"What?" Rosalina asked in a deep tone.

Peach immediately saw the unease in their eyes, "Simply put, if you two separate, you'll both go under a paralysis effect unless you two meet within a proximity of each other." She explained sheepishly.

Rosalina immediately gritted her teeth, "Okay, now this is going too far!" She pointed out.

Lucina looked at her, she wasn't exactly the calm and composed type like she viewed the other day. Not that she blames her, she never seen these kinds of things happening, but she supposes that she should get used to it. Still, she wanted to put in her view on the situation. "Princess Peach?" She called out.

Peach finally noticed her and raised an eyebrow, "Lucina was it? Why are you here?" She asked politely.

"Well, Lady Rosalina invited me along to go to the Coffee Shop, and..." Lucina started out her reason of being here.

Peach had a finger under her chin and resting her elbow on her other hand, then she shrugged. Before Lucina could entirely explain her reason, she clasped another bracelet on Lucina and one more onto Link; who immediately flinched, but found out that he is now bound to two women.

"Wait!" Lucina shouted, trying to get it to come off.

Link only gave a good look at the both of his wrists to fully understand the bracelets.

Peach gave another smile, "I was going to use the other two for me and Mario, but I can order new ones." She replied in her sweet, innocent tone.

The three only remained quiet as they realized what was a simple trip to the coffee shop turned into an adventure they will most likely not enjoy.

"Be glad they aren't handcuffs." Link muttered quietly, still rubbing his wrists.

Peach looked at him, "Master Hand wouldn't let me order handcuffs. Because Snake last year, somehow managed to handcuff himself on top of the mansion where he was found a week later dehydrated and sunburnt." She explained with a wave of her hand.

"Can't you take these off?" Rosalina asked, still tugging at the band, but to no avail.

Lucina was doing a similar action at tugging it, "We don't need to stay close to each other." She pointed out.

"The approximately distance is about 50 feet, so you should be able to cross the streets without much problems." Peach answered Lucina's question, then turned to Rosalina, "They'll only come off when the batteries die, which is about five hours." She explained. She then turned and walked away, "Now you three can enjoy each other's company at the coffee shop. Have fun kids! Come back by midnight." She gave her happy blessings...or it sounded more like taunting.

The three just stood there and marveled at the prank she was able to come up with. "Being bound with each other? That's a new one Peach has ever come up with." Link mused with a sigh.

"Excuse me, Sir- I mean Link." Lucina called out, before remembering that he doesn't like formality, "But is Princess Peach always like this?" She asked.

Rosalina answered that question, "Only when she's awake." She muttered and turned towards Link to noticed a red thing popping out of his tunic, "Oh, I see you have a rose." She pointed out.

Link immediately hid it, "I received it as a gift." He replied quietly.

Lucina was clueless. _"Did he get another rose? I assumed he would take Sir Ike to the infirmary. Perhaps someone else gave him a rose."_ She thought to herself quietly, unaware that it was Ike that Link had.

Rosalina smiled, her plan was going perfectly. Although she was till curious about Lucina's claim of the rose being Ike. "Well, maybe we should just go to the coffee shop. If what she says is true, then these dreaded wristbands should come off by the time we get back." She pointed out and opened the door.

Without further notice, Link and Lucina looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the mansion as well. The walk to Smashville was long, but perhaps Fox's coffee should make the trip worthwhile. If not, then he was getting a beating from the Princess of the Cosmos.

**XoXoX**

**And there's the third chapter. I wasn't intending to include the sub-plot as the main chapter and was going to include the sub-plot of LinkxLucina and LinkxRosalina, but I extended that bit until it became its own chapter. Darn, I was going to focus this fic on jobs only, not comedy romance. If it conflicts with the main story, I'll deduce the sub-plot(s) (I have more sub-plots planned rather then only the aformention cupid playing.) a bit so I can focus more on the jobs.**

**Anyways, perhaps I can atone for that bit by including the summary of Fox's Coffee Shop at the bottom.**

**Fox's Coffee Shop. I will say this now, but the idea of Fox drinking coffee came directly out of my sisters own fanfiction a terribly long time ago. (I do not know how I remember it. Also I'm not sure it should be called a fanfiction.) In fact, I think it was before the internet got to the way it was. Probably before this very site was put into existence. I may or may not remember exactly what the plot was, all I know is that it involved Fox drinking coffee.**

**That's that and now please review and let me know if I should focus more on the jobs. Oh and Ike is knocked out cold.**


End file.
